Have a special day for a very special buddy
by Ramagrochowska
Summary: Summary : Sebuah rencana laknat yang dibuat oleh teman-teman untuk mengerjai teman sekelas yang juga keluarga kelas E dihari ulang tahunnya yaitu Kirana Kusnapaharani. [INDONESIA BDAY FF] Warning : Oneshoot, OOC, Gaje, garing, penyiksaan di hari ultah teman sendiri, cuek-cuekkan, tulisan alay, kata-kata yang bikin naik darah. Dijamin bakal terhibur RnR?


**INDONESIA? INDONESIA! (tfios bet...)**

**Happy Birthday Nesia-chan! semoga negeri kita yang indah ini menjadi negara maju seperti negara lain dan SEMOGA SEMAKIN MAKIN MAKIN MAJU DI BIDANG PENDIDIKANNYA UWOOOOHHHHHHH~~~~! #AKUMASIHKURIKULUM2006LOH #GANANYA.**

**Bonus**

**Eduard : "Hey, au! disekolah au ada lomba, ga?"**

**Tino : "Iya, ada ga?"**

**au : "Gatau, paling cuma upacara saja, kok"**

**Eduard : "Kalo ada _L*NE_ atau _B*M_ aja ya?"**

**au : "Memamng kalo ada, lo mau ngapain di sekolah gue? tebar pesona?"**

**Tino : "Kaga, Sumpah gue orangnya engga kayak si Francis gitu!"**

**au : "Terus kalian berdua mau ngapain?"**

**Eduard & Tino : "SEBAGAI PECINTA FESTIVAL, KITA HARUS MELIHAT SEPERTI APA BAHKAN KITA HARUS IKUT LOMBA 17 AGUSTUSAN ALA ANAK SMP!" /semangat45/**

**au : "No comment deh, gue cuma mau bilang kalo lo berdua engga bakalan betah berada disekolahan gue!" (batin: kok mereka yang semangat ya? padahal gue liat lomba-lombanya aja kaga semangat~)**

**Eduard : "Tapi kayaknya lomba-lombanya asik tuh" /nunjuk papan tulis kelas gue yang isinya ada lomba-lomba 17 Agustusan/**

**Tino : "Wah bener juga tuh, gue mau ikut!"**

**au : "TIDAKKKKKKKK, Kalimat terakhir gue : HETALIA PUNYA ABANG HIMARUYA HIDEKAZ! SELAMAT MEMBACA!"**

_**Note : Ini cerita memang bukan lomba 17 Agustusan tetapi ini adalah kisah yang skenario ngerjainnya itu dibikin oleh teman-temannya Kirana untuk ngerjain anak itu.**_

* * *

Jam pulang sekolah memang menjadi hal yang paling ditunggu-tunggu karena setelah pulang sekolah ada yang bersiesta di asrama, jalan-jalan diluar Hetalia Gakuen (Well, jadi mereka bisa keluar dari wilayah sekolah itu untuk hang out, mencari bahan materi, belanja atau pulang kampung jika ada libur), ngerjain tugas bahkan ngumpul di club.

Alfred F. Jones memandang sinis pada papan tulis yang berisi rumus fisika yang hampir memenuhi papan tulis kelas itu, begitu juga anak-anak yang lain yang juga menyalin rumus fisika ke buku tulisnya dengan wajah : _ah-gue-udah-engga-tahan-lagi-mendingan-gue-disuruh-ngerjain-soal-soal-IPS-yang-rempong-itu-dari-pada-nulis-beginian_ atau _kapan-bel-kapan-bel-kapan-bel-ah-b*ngsat-nih-guru-piketnya-mendingan-gue-aja-deh-yang-jadi-guru-piketnya-huahahaha._

Ada beberapa anak yang menyalin catatan itu sambil membicarakan teman mereka, seperti Niklas Køhler yang mendapat nasib yang kaga AWESOME gara-gara disuruh presentasi tetapi anaknya sendiri juga engga peduli dengan hal yang baru saja menimpanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

_OOOOPPP OOOOPPPPP~~ HEYYYYY SEXYYY LADYYYYYYY~ OOOPPPPP OPPPPP~~_

Begitulah suara bel yang telah berdering yang menandakan bahwa sekarang waktunya pulang. Ngomong-ngomong suara bel disekolah ini memang unik-unik tapi lagu-lagunya hits banget sampe gue mau ber-_gangnam style_ ria seperti PSY di lapangan sekolah.

"Jadi kita ketemu lagi minggu depan ya, jangan lupa sama catatannya. Selamat siang." kata bu Seychelles si guru Fisika sambil tersenyum pada anak muridnya lalu berjalan ke arah luar kelas.

Bu Seychelles sudah keluar dari kelas E yang merupakan kelas dengan anak murid yang susah diatur sekaligus berisik karena isinya ada Alfred yang suka teriak-teriak 'ORE WA HERO DA', Gilbert dengan teriakan 'AWESOME'-nya, Arthur dan Chiara dengan umpatannya, Ivan dengan kata-kata 'Become one with me, da?', Emma dengan ke-kuper-annya, Yong Soo yang suka ngeclaim ini itu, Vash yang suka ngancem anak-anak dengan 'DOR! DOR! DOR!', Elizabeta dan Sakura yang selalu berdagang dikelas serta Hercales yang anaknya tukang tidur itu dijadikan bahan bullyan sama anak-anak sekelas serta masih banyak lagi hal-hal 'kelainan' yang ditimbulkan dari kelas ini.

Lalu seorang personifikasi perempuan yang rambut hitamnya dikuncir satu dengan bunga kamboja dirambutnya itu berjalan kearah pintu kelas dengan semangat. "Eh, gue duluan ya!"

Anak-anak hanya menganggukan kepala sambil memasukan buku-buku pelajaran kedalam laci meja ataupun kedalam tasnya. Gadis yang merupakan personifikasi perempuan dari Indonesia itu sudah keluar dari kelas ini dan berjalan dengan riangnya, lalu Monika Beilschmidt melirik kearah Alfred F. Jones yang masih membereskan mejanya."Woi, itu jadi ga?"

Alfred pun mengarahkan pandangan pada Monika lalu membalas kata-kata dari temannya. "Jadi, keles~"

Kemudian si Alice memandang ke arah Monika dan Alfred dengan curiga tapi penasaran. "Ada apaan sih? gue mau tau dong, vee~"

"Tapi jangan bocor ke Kirana, ya?" ancam Monika sambil menyebut nama teman sekelas yang memiliki nama Kirana Kusnapaharani itu.

"Iya, iya gue suer tekewer-kewer." kata Niklas sambi tersenyum dengan gajenya.

Monika pun menepuk jidatnya. "Jangan bercanda, Niklas! gue serius!" tegas Monika dengan nada super duper serius yang membuat Niklas menjadi serius mode on.

"Ja, Emangnya ada apaan sih?" tanya personifikasi perempuan dari Denmark itu dengan penasaran serta dengan nada yang mendadak serius.

"Besok Kirana mau ulang tahun dan gue sama Alfred mau ngasih dia kejutan-"

Semua anak-anak pada kaget termasuk Niklas, "EH JANGAN!" kata Niklas dengan nada tegas yang membuat orang-orang menjadi kaget.

"Lah kok jangan, beb?" tanya Alfred pada -**CORET-** bebeb-nya -**CORET- **si Niklas dengan bingung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Jangan salah, si Alfred kalo dikelas manggil Niklas itu pake 'beb' padahal mereka kaga pacaran, hal seperti itu sudah menjadi hal biasa di sekolah au antara cewe sama cowo bahkan cewe sama cewe dan cowo sama cowo *ini beneran, suwer dah*, abaikan ini.

Niklas pun mulai menggerakan jari jemarinya sambil menghela nafasnya. "Jangan! maksud gue itu ngasih kejutannya jangan berdua aja, dong! kenapa gue engga diajak juga?"

"Tau lo, kenapa gue yang AWESOME ini juga engga diajak pas kalian mau melakukan sesuatu yang asik? kan gue yang AWESOME ini orangnya ASIK tau!" gurau Gilbert sambil nyengir-nyengir sok AWESOME.

"O, ini aja gue baru dapat rencana beginian dari Alfred. Kalian mau ikutan, ga?" ajak Monika pada teman-temannya.

Semua teman-temannya pun menganggukan kepala. "Pasti kita ikut, kan ini ulang tahun salah satu keluarga kelas E juga, masa kita engga ikut ngerayain." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis.

"ERTE, nanti gue dicap ENGGA GAUL lagi sama guru Agama gue kalo sampai gue kaga ikut ngerayain ultah teman sendiri." Chun Yan yang juga ikut menganggapi kata-kata dari temannya itu.

"Hahaha bener, gue setuju sama lo, Chun Yan!" gurau Daina yang mengiyakan omongan si Chun Yan soal kata-kata dari guru Agama mereka (Sebenarnya itu guru Agama au sih) yaitu 'ENGGA GAUL'. "ngomong-ngomong kalian mau ngasih kejutan apaan?" tanya Daina pada teman-temannya.

"Palingan juga nyiram dia pake air, tepung sama kopi, da-zeeee~" gumam Yong Soo pada temannya itu.

"Kenapa engga pake gula aja sekalian, ve~?" gurau Alice dengan polosnya.

"Lu kira kita mau bikin kue apa?!" balas Vash dengan nada tegasnya itu.

"Ah siram-siraman kayak gitu emang asik tapi udah biasa" balas seorang personifikasi perempuan dari negara baltik yaitu Estonia "Gue barusan baca blog tentang _Indonesian birthday kid_ yang dikerjain sama teman-temannya dan itu menarik, loh" kata Emma pada teman-temannya yang membuat mereka menjadi penasaran.

Semua anak-anak memandang si anak IPTEK itu. "Emang dikerjainnya kayak apa aja, Em?" tanya Vash dengan penasaran.

"Dicuekin, dijahatin, pura-pura lupa sama yang ulang tahun, isengin yang ulang tahun dan banyak sih yang gue baca dan ini bakal asik banget kalo kita lakukan pas ulang tahunnya si Kirana." kata Emma sambil tersenyum badai tapi licik/?.

"Chigi! itu Indonesia banget~" gerutu Chiara.

"Tapi ini asik tau!" balas Tiina yang merupakan penyuka hal-hal yang menyenangkan seperti Festival, pameran, pensi dan kawan-kawannya.

Alfred pun mulai mendapat jalan keluar/? "Ah kalo begitu siapa yang setuju kalo kita ngerjain si Kirana, yang setuju ngancung!" kata Alfred pada teman-temannya.

Semua anak mengancungkan jarinya.

"Berarti fix, ya? Ngomong-ngomong kita mau ngerjain dia kayak gimana?" tanya Bella pada Alfred dengan nada bingung.

Personifikasi laki-laki dari Amerika Serikat itu mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada pelan."Gini aja, _bla-bla-bla-bla-bla-bla_"

.

.

.

**Have a special day for the very special buddy.**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers atau Axis Powers Hetalia atau APH © abang Himaruya Hidekaz. Serta produk-produk yang disebutkan disini kembali pada pemiliknya masing-masing.**

**Summary : Sebuah rencana laknat yang dibuat oleh teman-teman untuk mengerjai teman sekelas yang juga keluarga kelas E dihari ulang tahunnya yaitu Kirana Kusnapaharani. [INDONESIA BDAY FF]**

**Warning : Oneshoot, OOC, Gaje, Omake selipan, garing, penyiksaan di hari ultah teman sendiri, cuek-cuekkan, tulisan alay, kata-kata yang bikin naik darah.**

**Selamat Memabaca! Xoxo**

.

.

.

"Jadi, kita akan pura-pura lupa kalo hari ini Kirana ulang tahun terus selama hari itu jangan ada yang ngajakin dia ngobrol, nanya-nanya sama dia, main sama dia, jalan-jalan sama dia, bercanda sama adaia apalagi modus-modusin Kirana. Pokoknya satu hari full kita harus cuekin dia!"

"Sementara itu pas dia ulang tahun itu pas banget sama pelajaran si guru killer yang perfeksionis #re: pak Roderich Edelstein si guru SBK yang kalo misalnya _selfie_-an tampangnya super badai/?, jadi kita bilang aja ke pak Roderich sebelum jam pelajarannya dia kayak gini :'Pak, kan hari ini Kirana ulang tahun jadi bapak marah-marahin dia, ya. Kalo bisa bikin dia nangis kejer' HUAHAHAHA!" kata Tiina sambil tertawa nista karena ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Kirana itu nangis gara-gara kata-kata ketusnya pak Roderich.

Francis Bonnefoy juga engga mau kalah, ia juga ingin membuat kejutan buat teman baiknya itu dengan menunjukan hasil masakannya kepada Kirana dan teman-temannya besok. "Nah kalo gue bakal bikinin dia kue yang super enak khusus buat Kirana tersayang~"

"Bagus Francis, bikinnya yang gede terus yang enak banget biar gue bisa ikutan makan hehe" Tawa Niklas begitu ia mendengar kalo Francis ingn membuat Kue yang super enak yang selalu Francis bawa ke sekolah.

"ERTE NIKLAS!" koor anak-anak yang menanggapi kata-katanya Niklas.

Gadis personifikasi Denmark itu pun memegang dagunya. "Dan gue pengen nyuruh dia ngerjain tugas kelompok IPS biar dia tau akan penderitaan gue selama gue sekelompok sama dia!" ucapnya sambil tertawa dengan laknatnya karena ia memang harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk ngerjain temannya itu.

"ERTE NIKLAS!" koor anak-anak yang juga menanggapi kata-katanya Niklas tentang tugas IPS yang kata mereka sih si Kirana belum ngerjain dari jaman batu padahal itukan tugas kelompok.

"Terus gue bakal nyuruh dia joget Goyang gayung, iwak peyek, Carmelldansen dan-" kata Mei dengan nada semangat dan tiba-tiba Yong Soo memotong kalimatnya. "-Jangan lupa suruh dia joget Gangnam style, da-zeee~" sambung Yong Soo sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

seorang personifikasi perempuan dari Malaysia itu memegang dagunya. "Hmm sepertinya gue pengen nyiram dia pake air, tepung dan telor, deh" gurau Alisa Kirkland yang merupakan seorang Malaysian itu pada teman-teman sekelasnya sekaligus tersenyum nista.

"Boleh sih tapi jangan pake telor ah, bau amis tau dan itu membuat gue ingin muntah." balas Bella sambil menggigit bagian bawah bibinya.

"ERTE BELLA!" koor teman-temannya yang menganggapi balasan dari Bella tentang telor itu.

Elizabeta juga tidak mau kalah untuk memberikan saran pada temannya-temannya. "Ngomong-ngomong jangan lupa adain adegan modus-modus-nya, ya? Plis."

Arthur bingung lalu bertanya pada si Elizabeta dengan nada yang cukup mencurigakan. "Buat apaan sih? buat objek foto bernilai jual tinggi, ya?"

Elizabeta menganggukan kepala lalu menjawab pertanyaan itu. "_Igen._ (ya, Hungarian)"

"Dasar otak dagang! kapan lo tobat dari hal-hal seperti itu, git!" umpat Arthur pada seorang murid yang ternyata juga juragan di AmaZONK itu.

"Hahaha Elizabeta, Sakura, kalo itu sih tenang aja. Gue jamin pas bakal ada, kok." tawa Alfred sambil mengayunkan tangannya dibahunya si Arthur sementara Arthur ngerasa tidak nyaman dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh si Alfred itu. (padahal kalo disekolah au itu suatu hal yang biasa, loh)

"Iya tapi jangan lupa abis itu mintain PU ke si Kirana, kalo dikasih Indomie juga gapapa kok." gumam Vash sambil membayangkan betapa enaknya jika sekarang ia bisa memakan Indomie goreng yang membuat lidahnya melet-melet.

"Dasar pecinta Pajak-_-" semprot anak-anak yang lain kepada Vash si maniak senjata sekaligus maniak pajak/? itu.

.

.

.

Paginya, Arthur terbangun dengan tempat tidur yang sudah ia bereskan dan ia meletakan sebuah boneka beruang besar berwarna coklat itu diatas tempat tidurnya. Tetapi si Alfred yang masih tertidur pulas itu malah mengambil boneka yang notabene adalah boneka yang selalu menjadi teman tidurnya Arthur dan membuat Arthur yang dengan Reflek sekaligus kesalnya menendang Alfred dari tempat tidurnya.

"BANGUN LO, HAMBURGER GIT! SEKARANG UDAH PAGI!" bentak Arthur sambil membuka selimut yang menyelimut tubuh seorang Americans itu.

Alfred pun menutup wajahnya dengan sebuah bantal, "Sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Alfred dengan nada pelan.

"17 Agustus. Gue berangkat duluan, ya! engga sabar gue pengen liat si tukang santet itu nangis gara-gara pak Roderich"

Alfred pun terbangun dari tidur panjangnya lalu mulai sibuk sendiri. "APA? OKE GUE BANGUN. BADAN? OKE GAUSAH MANDI, KEMARIN GUE UDAH MANDI! MUKA? MASIH CAKEP DAN JAKET KESAYANGAN! AYO JALAN!" teriak Alfred dengan rempongnya sambil menggandeng lengannya Arthur untuk berjalan menuju kelas sementara Arthur terdiam begitu tangannya diganteng sama cowo yang ngakunya AWESOME padahal kalo kesekolah muka penuh iler.

.

.

.

Lalu Alfred dan Arthur berjalan bersama hingga mereka masuk ke kelas E yang merupakan kelas mereka lalu meletakan tas mereka dibangku yang menjadi tempat duduk mereka. Si anak tukang santet legendaris dari Indonesia yang bernama Kirana Kusnapaharani itu memang belum datang tetapi hampir semua murid sudah berada dikelas kecuali si Kirana, memang anak itu selalu saja ngaret atau jam karet.

"Eh semua, ingat ya yang kemarin!" Arthur mengingatkan teman-temannya dikelas E dengan nada biasa saja.

"Yoi" jawab teman-temannya bersamaan.

Elizabeta menghela nafasnya, "Gue udah bilang pak Roderich juga, nih"

"Bagus, Elizabeta!" balas Antonio pada temannya itu.

Kemudian masuk seorang anak dengan langkah pelan ke dalam kelas lalu mengucapkan salam, "Assalamualaikum!"

Beberapa ada yang menjawab salam dari anak itu dan ada yang diam, "Oh itu lo, Sadiq. Udah bawa hiasan ruangan sama balon belum?" tanya Monika pada Sadiq yang langsung menghampiri mereka dengan tas yang masih berada dipunggungnya.

"Udah dong, nanti abis pulang sekolah gue ada rencana buat ngumpetin tasnya dia diruang OSIS dan nyuruh dia nyari ke dekat danau. Sementara gue, Tiina, Lovise, Daina, Mei, dan Feliks bakal ngehias kelas ini." kata Sadiq yang menjelaskan tentang ide cemerlangnya itu dengan nada semangat.

"Keren lo, bro!" puji Feliks pada ide yang berasal dari personifikasi laki-laki dari Turki tersebut.

Francis Bonnefoy memasuki kelas itu sambil membawa sebuah kotak coklat besar, "Gue udah bawa kue nih"

Anak-anak melihat sebuah kue coklat dengan tulisan _'Happy Birthday Kirana!_' yang merupakan kue yang sudah dibuat oleh Francis dari tadi pagi, "Wah enak banget" gumam Mei sambil memandang kue itu. "Eh Kiku, Eliza, lo bawa Kamera, kan?" tanya Mei pada kedua temannya yang merupakan juragan AmaZONK itu.

"Bawa dong, sayang jika moment kayak gini tidak didokumentasikan! apalagi kalo ada hints modusnya!" ucap Elizabeta dengan nada penuh semangat

"Ya!" Kiku hanya mengiyakan sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Kemudian Alisa yang berada didepan pintu itu pun langsung melihat kenampakan Kirana yang sudah datang sambil berjalan pelan, "PSSSTTT KIRANA DATANG, KIRANA DATANG!" Alisa memberi tahu teman-temannya agar mereka bisa memulai rencana laknat yang penuh makna ini(?) hoho.

Kirana pun memasuki kelasnya dan langsung duduk ditempat duduknya yang bersebelahan dengan Bella, dia melihat suasana kelas yang biasanya berisik, kelainan, rusuh seperti kucing overdosis _Finnish Salmiakki_/? tapi teman-temannya ini malah diem, cuek, sibuk sendiri dan itu terasa aneh banget bagi Kirana.

"Mereka kenapa ya?" batinnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

_KESANA KEMARI MENCARI ALAMAT~~~~_

Bel dengan lagu Alamat Palsu dari Ayu Ting Ting yang diaransemen black metal itu menandakan bahwa pelajaran pak India yaitu Matematika sudah selesai, tapi sampai sekarang anak-anak masih engga peduli sama Kirana.

Kirana melihat kedua orang yang biasanya ngerusuhin soal tugas, organisasi bahkan anak cewe tetapi mereka mendadak menjadi anak pendiam, apa mereka tobat gara-gara abis dimarahin sama pak India ya? Kirana tidak bisa berspekulasi yang aneh-aneh terhadap teman sekelasnya itu. "Eh Ketos, Eh Hero, ngobrol yuk!" ajak Kirana pada Arthur dan Alfred tapi tidak digubris malah mereka berdua malah mengajak Niklas dan Tiina untuk pergi keluar kelas.

Lalu Kirana melihat trio juragan lapak AmaZONK yaitu Elizabeta, Sakura dan Mei "Hey trio dagang, kita ngomongin doujinshi, yok?" ajak Kirana pada Eliza, Sakura sama Mei tetapi mereka bertiga langsung meninggalkan Kirana dikelas.

Ia melihat Francis Bonnefoy yang mendadak bertampang nyebelin kayak si anak kelas D yaitu Berwald Oxenstierna, padahal orang itu selalu saja cari gara-gara sama anak-anak kelas ini. "Abang Francis tumben engga ngegombal! mana gombalanmu!?" gurau Kirana yang membuat Francis minggat dari kelas dengan gaya _like a boss._

Kemudian ia melihat dua orang temannya, yang satu cewe pokerface yang jago bahasa Inggris yaitu Lovise Bondevik yang satu cewe tsundere yang terobsesi dengan Tsundere amit-amit macam Arthur Kirkland yaitu Chiara Vargas. "Lovise, Chiara kita ke koperasi yuk?" ajak Kirana dengan semangat pada mereka berdua tetapi mereka berdua pada pergi ke perpus buat nyari buku apalah itu, mungkin buku Hits kayak _th* f*ult *n M'WIFE _atau _D*vergent._

Lalu Kirana melirik ke Nethre yang tumben-tumbennya diem gaje padahal personifikasi laki-laki dari Belanda itu suka banget modusin dia bahkan suka banget ngegrepe-grepe/? dia tapi orang itu malah ngerjain soal Matematika dengan diam dan tenangnya. "Nethre! kok lo diem aja sih?"

Kirana bingung kenapa semua teman-teman kelas E pada cuekin bahkan ngejauh dari dia, apa mereka takut disantet sama Kirana, ya?

Untuk menghibur diri, ia ke kelas F karena anak-anak di kelas E pada cuekin dia, Kirana tau kalo anak-anak kelas E pada lemot gara-gara banyak pengeluaran menjelang _Middle Semester Exam_. Dan ketika dia masuk ke kelas F, ia hanya melihat Mathias dan Tino yang ada didalam kelas tapi mereka langsung cabut dari kelas begitu melihat Kirana datang ke kelas mereka. Sementara ia mau ke kelas G tapi kelas itu sepi karena mereka lagi test lari dan anak kelas D juga pada cabut buat test presentasi Bahasa di perpustakaan padahal dia ingin bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang dari ASEAN seperti Vietnam atau Filipina.

Semua anak dari kelas A-G pada sibuk-sibuknya mengambil nilai untuk tambahan nilai di rapor _Middle Semester_, bahkan ada yang sudah mengurusi tugas SBK tentang pameran. Bahkan ada anak yang sensitif banget kalo ditanyain soal presentasi pameran yang bahkan tingkat kesensitifannya itu seperti cewe lagi PMS seperti teman sekelompoknya yaitu Niklas dan Tiina.

_MAU DIBAWA KEMANA~~~ HUBUNGAN KITAAAA~~~~_

Dan bel absurd yang merupakan aransemen jazz dari lagunya Armada yang Mau dibawa ke mana itu terdengar dengan suksesnya lalu ia memasukki kelas E, setelah ini ada pelajarannya pak Roderich dan guru perfeksionis itu ingin membagikan hasil test minggu lalu sekaligus membahas tentang presentasi pameran.

"Selamat siang semua, hari ini bapak akan membagikan hasil-hasil test yang sudah kalian kerjakan minggu lalu dan bapak akan memanggil kalian" kata pak Roderich sambil memegang kertas ulangan yang sudah dinilai lalu ia mulai memanggil nama seorang murid, "Vash Zwingli" katanya sambil memberikan kertas yang bernilai 90 kearah Vash.

"Nilai lo berapa, Vash?" tanya Nethre pada Vash yang berjalan melewati mejanya.

"Sembilan puluh bro" balas Vash sambil memamerkan nilainya kepada sohibnya itu.

Lalu pak Roderich kembali memangil nama, "Gilbert Beilschmidt" panggilnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan sesuatu dengan tinta merah yaitu REMEDIAL kepada Gilbert.

"B***s**, kenapa gue REMEDIAL! INI ENGGA AWESOME BANGET!" Gurau Gilbert sambil meremukan kertas ulangan itu. Sementara Vash sudah mulai mengeluarkan AK-47-nya dari kantung celananya.

"LO KALO BACOT LAGI SOAL ASEM LO ITU, GUE DOR MUKA LO!" Ancam Vash dengan nada kesal sambil menodongkan AK-47 kesayangannya itu kearah dahinya si pria Albino berisik itu.

Pak Roderich menghela nafas begitu melihat tingkah kelainan anak-anak kelas ini, lalu ia kembali memanggil nama murid yang tertulis dikertas ulangan itu, "Tiina Väinämöinen" panggilnya dan yang bersangkutan itu langsung menerima kertas ulangan tetapi setelah itu Tiina pun berjalan menuju tempat duduknya si Emma (yang kosong karena empuhnya lagi ke toilet) dan langsung duduk lalu meletakan kertas itu diatas meja itu, sementara temannya yang sebangku sama Emma yaitu Valda Galante malah bertanya pada personifikasi perempuan dari Finlandia itu, "Dapat berapa, Tiin?"

"Delapan puluh sembilan, nangung nih" balas Tiina sambil duduk dengan lesunya.

"Arthur Kirkland"

Setelah namanya dipanggil, Arthur menerima kertas ulangannya dan si Francis bertanya pada si Arthur, "Berapa?"

"Sembilan puluh." jawab Arthur dengan singkatnya.

"Niklas Køhler" panggil pak Roderich lalu Niklas beranjak dari kursinya dan menerima kertas itu, ia melihat nilainya lalu ia loncat-loncat girang kayak kucing kelainan.

Alfred yang duduk ditempatnya Tiina yang dikarenakan Tiina duduk sama si Valda buat bergosip, dan Niklas kembali duduk ditempat dudukya yang bersebelahan dengan bangkunya Tiina yang didudukin oleh si ketua kelas kuper(?) itu. "Niklas, dapat berapa?"

"Sembilan puluh dua," jawabnya sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Tumben, kan lo biasanya Remedial" kata Alfred dengan dugaan kalo Niklas itu aji mumpung.

"Bukannya lo yang biasanya Remedial?" ketus Niklas sambil mendorong badannya Alfred untuk beranjak dan menjauh dari tempat duduk sohibnya itu. Tiba-tiba namanya Alfred dipanggil oleh pak Roderich dan ia maju kedepan untuk mengambil kertasnya.

Niklas memandang Alfred yang sudah memegang kertas ulangan itu lalu cowo itu kembali duduk disampingnya, "Eh kampret, lo dapat berapa?"

"Enam puluh sembilan nih, beb" jawabnya dengan nada lesu. Sementara didalam hatinya Niklas membatin : _mampus lo._

Sementara Daina Laurinatis sudah menerima kertas ulangannya dan ia malah menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan Vash melihat hasil ulangan tersebut. "Dan, itu engga salah nilainya?" tanya Vash sambil menunjuk kertas ulangan Daina yang mendapat nilai lima puluh tujuh.

Daina menghela nafas, "Tau nih, padahal gue ngebet buku sama si Chun Yan eh malah kena REMEDIAL. Kampret nih emang" kata Daina yang diiringi dengan nada-nadanya yang cukup kesal.

Lalu Im Yong Soo melihat kertas ulangannya dan ia pun bernafas lega padahal waktu sebelum ulangan dia melakukan SKS alias Sistem Kebut Semalam, sementara Feliks yang penasaran dengan hasil ulangannya Yong Soo itu malah bertanya, "Remed ya?"

"Engga kok, gue pas KKM malah, da-zeeeee~" jawab Yong Soo dengan singkat sambil menghela nafasnya.

Dan Sekarang pak Roderich memegang selembar kertas terakhir dan ia memanggil nama anak yang terpampang dalam kertas itu dengan lantang. "Kirana Kusnapaharani, kesini kamu."

"Iya, pak?" sahut Kirana dengan penasaran sambil berjalan menuju meja guru.

Pak Roderich menatap kedua bola mata kirana yang berwarna coklat itu, "KOK NILAI KAMU TURUN?"

"Eh anu pak, emang nilai saya berapa ya?" Kirana pun bingung lalu ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Liat sendiri, deh" ucap pak Roderich sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas yang berisi nilai ulangan yang terpampang jelas dikertas ulangan itu yaitu enam puluh sembilan yang membuat Kirana syok.

"Astagfirullah, bapak pasti salah nilai"

"Engga Kirana, ini beneran bapak yang koreksi bahkan bapak sudah tujuh kali koreksi nilai kamu"

"Tapi sumpah pak, saya ngejawabnya bener kok"

"Ah masa sih, kau kan sekarang udah lebih sering on di F*cebook dari pada belajar, bahkan kau lebih sering ribut sama alay-alay di F*cebook"

"Kaga pak, beneran deh"

"Kamu udah engga bisa jadi contoh lagi, Kirana. Dulu si Bella juga kayak kamu tapi sekarang dia udah berubah gara-gara ikut belajar sama Nethre, si Alfred nilainya juga naik gara-gara diajarin sama Arthur" ucap pak Roderich sambil membicarakan teman-temannya Kirana itu. "Dan bapak liatin semua status F*cebook kamu kalo kamu itu suka banget nantangin saya, ya?"

Kirana pun syok karena dia tidak pernah melakuan hal seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh pak Roderich. "Apa? Demi Allah saya engga pernah kayak gitu, bapak"

"Engga percaya? ini apa? jujur, bapak sakit mata gara-gara liat tulisan kayak gini, Kirana." kata pak Roderich sambil menunjukan Iph*ne-nya yang terpampang sebuah _screen capture_ dari Statusnya Kirana yaitu :_'4h p4k R0d3r1ch 3d3lst31n guru r4mp00000ng b1n N0000r4x. m4za dik1t-dik1t tug4zzz, dikit-dikit ul4ng4n. dik1r4 6uru-6uru y4n6 la1n k4g4 ng4s1h tug4zzz s4m4 ul4n64n 4p4, y4ch? ny3b3l1n b4ng3t s1ch tuh 6uru s000k P3rf3cx d4n 6uru 1n1 jug4 s000000k k3r3n b4ng3t s1h, gu3 s4nt3t jug4 n1h or4ng l4m4-l4m4! S03p4h g0nd0000x 6uw s4m4 dy4! #S4k1ny4_1tu_d1s1n1'_ (**Terjemahan/?:** Ah pak Roderich Edelstein guru Rempong bin Norak. masa dikit-dikit tugas, dikit-dikit ulangan. Dikira guru-guru yang lain kaga ngasih tugas sama ulangan apa, ya? nyebelin banget sih tuh guru sok Perfect dan guru ini juga sok keren banget sih, gue santet juga nih orang lama-lama! sumpah gondok gue sama dia! #Sakitnya_itu_disini)

"Duh dia tau ga ya kalo Eduard yang ngehack F*cebooknya Kirana" gurau Alfred dengan nada cemas pada temannya yaitu Francis.

Untuk Info singkat dari _oneshoot_ ini, Alfred memang sengaja nyuruh si anak IPTEK yaitu Eduard von Bock yang jago bet dalam urusan hack menghack account orang termasuk akun F*cebooknya Kirana. Tapi Alfred engga nyangka kalo si Eduard bakal ngehack sampai segitunya, iya sampai nulis status norak ini dengan tulisan yang sangat norak serta bikin sakit mata. Bahkan gara-gara ngehack dan bikin status ini, Eduard von Bock sampai ijin keluar sekolah buat cek mata di dokter mata ajib kayak dokter Ferdiriva, Bisa dibilang sih Eduard itu kualat(?). Eh abaikan certa singkat tentang nasib sial bin miris yang menimpa seorang anak IPTEK merangkup anak Hacker ajib kebanggaan(?) Hetalia Gakuen yaitu Eduard von Bock yang diakibatkan oleh kelaknatannya dalam ngehack F*cebooknya Kirana.

"Udah diem-diem aja, nanti ketahuan tau!" kata Francis sambil menonton skandal PAK RODERICH EDELSTEIN SI GURU PERFEKSIONIS DAN REMPONG VS LEGENDA SEKALIGUS MASTER DALAM HAL SANTET MENYANTET YAITU KIRANA KUSNAPAHARANI dengan asiknya sambil memakan Macarroni keriting dan keripik setan yang ia borong di kantin sekolah.

Bella penasaran dengan status apa yang ditulis oleh si **-CORET-** Hacker-nya **-CORET-** Kirana itu dan bertanya pada Elizabeta yang sedang membuka F*cebook dari Ip*d-nya "Elizabeta, emang lo tau statusnya yang mana?"

Elizabeta pun menunjukan status yang dijamin bikin mata orang pada kebakar karena kata-katanya yang sangat lebay. "Yang ini, ya?"

Bella pun membaca status itu lalu ia menutup matanya, "Aduh Eliza, mata gue perih."

"Benar itu" Ucap Elizabeta yang mengiyakan jeritan hati(?) temannya itu.

Kemudian Kirana mulai menangis dengan suksesnya, teman-temannya tertawa dalam hati mereka masing-masing sementara pak Roderich mulai nyengir-nyengir gaje, "Tapi walau saya norak, saya engga pernah nulis kayak gitu, pak" kata Kirana dengan ucapan yang agak Sinetron sekali.

pak Roderich menghela nafasnya lalu membereskan buku-buku yang ia bawa, "Udah, nanti pulang sekolah kamu ke BK, ya?"

"TIDAAAAKKKKKKK" jerit Kirana pelan sambil menangis dengan kejernya.

_IBU-IBU, BAPAK-BAPAK, SIAPA YANG PUNYA ANAK BILANG AKU, AKU YANG TENGAH MALU, SAMA TEMAN-TEMANKU KARENA CUMA DIRIKU YANG TAK LAKU-LAKU~~~~!_

Anak-anak kelas E mendengar bel yang merupakan lagu Cari Jodohnya Wali yang menandakan kalo jam pelajarannya pak Roderich itu sudah selesai, "Jam bapak sudah habis, ingat nanti kalian udah harus selesai ya presentasinya. Selamat siang!" kata pak Roderich sambil berjalan keluar menuju pintu kelas yang diiringi dengan senyumannya itu. Dan karena sekarang jam pulang sekolah, jadi dengan terpaksa Kirana pergi ke ruang BK untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan guru prefeksionis itu.

Anak-anak menghela nafas tapi mereka juga ngerasa kasian sama Kirana, "Pak Roderich kalo ngemarahin gitu banget ya, padahal cuma boongan loh" gumam Gupta pada Antonio.

"Ya begitulah dia" jawab Antonio dengan singkat.

.

.

.

Kirana sama pak Roderich masih diruangan BK, sementara anak-anak pada ngedekor kelas bahkan kelas itu sampai dikunci. Tasnya Kirana dipegang sama si Sadiq lalu si Hercales ngasih tau ke Kirana kalo tasnya dia hilang. "Kirana" panggil Hercales dengan nada pelan.

Gadis itu melihat Hercales yang bediri didepan pintu ruang BK, "Apaan sih lo" sahut Kirana dengan nada ketus.

"Tas lo hilang dibawa orang"

"Siapa yang ngebetak tas gue? lo lihat dimana?" Kirana syok karena baru saja ia mendapat masalah sekarang ia mendapat masalah baru.

"Gue lihat di danau kok" jawab Herales singkat.

"Aduh mampus, mana masalah gue ini belum selesai lagi, sial amat gue" umpat Kirana didalam hati.

Sementara itu anak-anak dikelas pada ngomong-ngomongin sesuatu sambil menghias kelas mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong kita jadi ga sih nyiram dia, da?" tanya Ivan dengan wajah dan nada yang polos sangat.

Niklas menggerakkan tangannya, "Lebih baik jangan deh, bau tau! mendingan-" ucapnya terputus.

"Mendingan apa, Niklas?" tanya Arthur dengan nada mencurigakan.

"Liat aja nanti~" jawabnya dengan singkat yang bikin orang penasaran dengan rencananya itu.

Setelah selesai menghias kelasnya, mereka duduk-duduk santai dilantai depan kelas.

"Akhirnya selesai juga" ucap Mei sambil tiduran dilantai kelas.

"Iya, tapi kita dari tadi bukannya ngedekor malah selfie-an sih" kata Sakura sambil memegang digital camera berwarna merah mudah itu.

"Lagian elu pake ngajakin" ketus Feliks pada Sakura.

"Tapi engga apa-apa, jarang-jarang kita bisa kompak kayak gini" gumam Tiina sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Benar itu, Veee~" Alice Vargas mengiyakan kata-kata dari Tiina.

"Tapi gue kasian sama Kirana, anaknya mau nangis gitu euy bahkan dia kaga berani nyantet pak Roderich" kata Gupta pada teman-temannya.

Mirja Oxenstierna pun menghela nafasnya, "Ya gapapa, kan kita jarang ngerjain orang sampai nangis gitu"

"Benar juga sih" jawab Matthew dengan singkat.

"Dan sebenarnya sih gue juga mau dikasih kejutan kayak gini, apalagi dari kamu~~" ucap Arthur sambil mencubit pipinya Niklas yang duduk disampingnya dan Niklas merasa geli.

lalu terdengar suara seperti ada yang berlari dan Vash masuk kelas sambil ngos-ngosan, "WOI, WOI KIRANA KESINI, AYO SIAP-SIAP!" teriaknya untuk memperingatkan teman-temannya agar bersiap-siap. Lalu Vash mematikan lampu kelas.

"INI ENGGA AWESOME, KOK LAMPUNYA DIMATIIN SIH!?" teriak Gilbert begitu lampunya dimatiin sama maniak senjata yaitu Vash.

"BIAR JADI SUPRISE GITU, KELES"

.

.

.

Kemudian Kirana memasuki kelasnya untuk mencari orang yang mengambil tasnya, "ADUH INI GELAP BANGET! HEY TEMAN-TEMAN INI PASTI ADA TUKANG ISENG YANG-" jawabnya terputus lalu ia menyalakan lampunya dan ia melihat kelas yang sudah didekorasi dengan balon dan hiasan warna warni serta teman-temannya yang memakai topi ulang tahun.

"-HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIRANA!" koor teman-teman sekelas yang menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun dan Bella memegang kue ulang tahun berwarna coklat dengan hiasan bendera Merah Putih. Kirana melihat dikelas itu ada pak Roderich, bu Seychelles, Arthur, anak-anak ASEAN, anak-anak kelas E, anak-anak kelas lain bahkan Nethre, mereka semua tersenyum pada Kirana.

"Kalian..." ucap Kirana pelan "Jadi kalian cuekin gue karena ini?"

"Tentu saja!" koor anak-anak berjamaah.

Kirana menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Dan yang soal masalah gue sama pak Roderich?"

"Itu gue yang bikin skenarionya" gumam Niklas sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Gue yang ngehack F*cebook lo dengan status norak itu" kata Eduard sambil tertawa kecil.

"Dan sebenarnya nilai lo bukan enam puluh sembilan tapi SEMBILAN PULUH ENAM!" ucap Mirja pada Kirana "Itu nilai tertinggi dikelas kita, loh"

Pak Roderich pun memegang bahunya Kirana sambil tersenyum, "Maafin bapak ya, Kirana"

"Maafin kita ya~" koor teman-temannya dengan muka melas pada Kirana.

"Huaaa gue jadi terharu, makasih semuanya, duh gue senang banget" ucap Kirana sambil menangis terharu karena teman-temannya, bukan, orang-orang yang ia sudah anggap seperti keluarganya sendiri membuat dirinya hampir menangis darah gara-gara engga ada yang peduli sama dia dan sekarang ia malah menangis terharu.

Lalu tiba-tiba Nethre menggendong Kirana dan membawanya ke danau sekolah. sesampainya ditepi danau, Nethre menatap kedua bola mata Kirana "Selamat ulang tahun, ya"

"Iya terima kasih, tapi kenapa lo membawa gue kesini?" tanya Kirana dengan nada bingung.

"Karena gue ingin bilang sesuatu"

"Apaan?"

"Jadilah Pac-" ucap Nethre terputus lalu Alfred dan Niklas mendorong Nethre dan Kirana hingga tercebur kedalam danau itu.

Nethre pun tidak terima kalo dia dikerjain kayak gini, "ALFRED, NIKLAS! KALIAN INI BELUM PERNAH DISIKSA SAMA KOMPENI APA YA?"

"Sabar Nethre, Sabar~" gurau Kirana yang juga sama-sama tercebur oleh dua manusia yang songong itu.

lalu Nethre menarik kakinya Alfred sehingga Alfred tercebur. Kirana juga engga mau kalah, ia malah menarik kakinya Tino dan Elizabeta hingga mereka terjatuh, lalu Eliza menarik kakinya Alisa, Daina, Feliks, Toris dan Monika sampai mereka terjatuh dan anak-anak malah tarik-tarikan kaki teman mereka biar jatuh ke danau, banyak sih yang kena kayak Mathias, Lukas, Berwald, Ludwig, Lovino, Antonio, Mirja, Valda, Ivan, Natalya, Yekaterina, Eduard bahkan banyak banget yang kena (au cape nyebutin nama mereka semua, banyak banget yang kecebur sih). Mereka semua sudah basah kuyup tetapi Arthur dan Niklas yang belum dikerjain itu malah kabur.

"KALIAN SEMUA SUDAH BASAH KUYUP! GUE MAU BALIK DULU! HUAHAHAHA" kata Arthur sambil menggandeng tangannya Niklas.

Niklas pun melambaikan tangannya, "BYE SEMUA, NIKMATIN TUH AIR DANAU HETALIA GAKUEN YANG SEGER ITU HUAHAHA" tawa Niklas dengan nistanya sambil berjalan bersama Arthur.

Alfred pun naik keatas tepi danau dan mengejar Niklas lalu menggendong anak itu kemudian mereka berdua menceburkan diri. Elizabeta juga engga mau kalah, dia malah mengejar Arthur hingga menyeret badan Ketua OSIS itu hingga tercebur ke danau bersama dirinya. dan akhirnya semua anak tercebur dan pak Roderich dengan suksesnya memotret kejadian itu.

.

.

.

Setelah peristiwa cebur-ceburan itu, anak-anak kembali dari asrama untuk ganti baju lalu kembali kedalam kelas untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya Kirana sambil makan-makan kue buatan Francis dan tentunya, _Selfie_-an.

**THE END.**

**Omake**

Sadiq dan Antonio masuk ke kelas dan dikelas itu masih banyak anak-anak yang lain "HAI SEMUA! GUE PAKE TAS BARU DONG!" kata Antonio yang sudah memakai tas seseorang dan itu adalah tasnya Kirana.

"CIE ANTONIO TASNYA UNYU BANGET~~!" gumam Sadiq sambil menunjuk tas berwarna pink dengan hiasan bunga-bunga berwarna putih.

"Itu Tas keliatannya kayak boleh nyolong ya?" gurau Niklas sambil memegang dagunya.

"Hush Niklas!" sahut mereka berdua sambil menatap Niklas dengan tajam.

"Emang iya kok, sejak kapan oyabun demen tas cewe?" tanya Niklas dengan bingung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal.

Dan Kirana sudah berdiri dibelakang Antonio dan Sadiq dengan bambu runcing ditangan kiri dan boneka santet ditangan kanan serta dengan aura gelap dan dengan _death glare_ supernya itu.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" jerit mereka berdua sambil memeluk satu sama lain.

**#Nowplaying Birgit - Et Uus Saaks Alguse (Eurovision 2013, Estonia)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BENERAN THE END!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NESIA-CHAN! dan HBD kakaknya au! (Well, ultahnya memang bareng sama HUT RI)**

**akhirnya FF tentang penyiksaan/? laknat ini selesai juga! agak garing, bukan?**

**btw para Readers atau Reviewers yang bisa bikin _fanart, _bisa bikin _fanart_ pas Eduard lagi ngehack F*cebooknya Kirana ga? asli au engga bisa ngebayangin kalo dia ngetik kayak gitu dengan niat yang sungguh-sungguh sehingga tulisannya jadi abstrak ancur gimana gitu. kalo yang fanartnya udah jadi dipost di ig terus ditag ke (et)Ramagrochowska atau kirim ke F*cebook Nabilah Nasasya (Itu FB isinya hanya postingan dari t*mblr loh tapi au selalu on disitu),ya? soalnya au juga mau liat gimana jadinya xD**

**Au bener-bener engga abis pikir kenapa lomba 17Agustus disekolah aye itu dikit banget ya? mana engga ada _starring contest_ lagi, sungguh terlalu~ /didampratsamaketos/**

**Bonus**

**Eduard : "Au kok disekolah lo engga ada lomba bikin postingan blog tentang 17 Agustusan sih?"**

**au : "Emang kenapa, Eduard _-CORET-_ Cullen -_CORET- _?"**

**Eduard : "Kan kalo ada gue mau ikut, kan lo tau kalo gue ini blogger yang paling HITS dari pada teman-teman lo itu, siapa namanya? oh Farrel sama Hanif (Mereka Real Person, temen au)!"**

**au : "Engga ada, suer tekewer-kewer dah"**

**Eduard : "Sekolah lo engga COOL nih, engga se-COOL gue"**

**au : "O, jangan ngomong sama gue, sama ketosnya tuh"**

**Eduard : "Males, mending gue protes sama elu aja, kan elu juga anggota-"**

**au : "Apa? memang engga ada, kalo mau bikin aja sendiri untuk perayaan kemerdekaanmu, Estonian!"**

**Eduard : "..." /pundung/**

**maaf ceritanya agak gaje tapi jangan lupa RnR, ya? DANKE!**


End file.
